


like a ton of bricks

by nekokoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokoro/pseuds/nekokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of the Trash Heap had been fought. It had been won; it had been lost. But every end is a beginning to something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a ton of bricks

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is a rly rly short drabble bc it's 12:30am, and i have school tomorrow, but i'm rly deep in kurotsuki hell and i drew this (https://twitter.com/kurookay/status/588488262529851392) a few hours ago and haven't been able to take my mind off of it ever since, so....... it's not much, but enjoy, i guess?!!

“Say, Kei, do you want to know when this all started?”

“What do you mean?”

.

.

.

31-33.

That was the score. Those were the numbers that ended the fifth match. It was a fierce battle, from start to finish, both teams relentlessly vying for the upper hand. For dominance. For victory.

Each player on that court, whether they wore a jersey of black and orange or of red and black, fought a good fight. It was extraordinary. It had taken years, but it had finally happened. The Battle of the Trash Heap had taken place on center stage-- Nationals. 

Everyone was breathless, no matter which team they belonged to-- winning or losing. Once the ball hit the ground, scoring that final point, everyone paused, awestruck. After a mere moment, the crowds became deafening, their cheers rolling like thunder. The victors cheered as well, members from the bench racing onto the court to congratulate one another. There were hugs, claps on the back, and tears. There were definitely tears.

The opposite end of the court had its fair share of tears as well. They weren’t bitter, though. They were sad, yes, (who wouldn’t be sad over a loss?) and some were shed out of frustration, but not a single tear was shed because they were disappointed in how they had played. Their coach wasn’t angry in the slightest. He was beaming at his team, tears streaming down his face as well. They had given every drop of blood and every ounce of sweat in their bodies for this game. Their very souls went into this game. 

They had played their hardest. 

They had done their best.

This year, that just wasn’t enough.

.

.

.  
At the referee’s whistle, the two teams met at the net. Hands grasped hands. Everyone said the standard, “Good game,” to one another, but it didn’t seem like it was enough to truly express how they all felt at that moment.

But they all knew. They could all feel the adrenaline that was still pumping through their veins, the pride each team had for the other, the bonds they had formed over the past year.

They were proud of each other. There were no hurt feelings; there was no resentment. Not a drop of bad blood flowed between them.

The whistle sounded once more, and the teams separated, walking to the ends of the court with their heads held high. They all bowed to the crowds at the same time, thanking everyone who came to support them. 

.

.

.

Kuroo stood in a daze, watching from the other end of the gymnasium’s large entrance.

Tsukishima was smiling. 

He was actually smiling.

Kuroo had never seen Tsukishima react like this over a game. He barely smiled at all, and yet, there he was. His teammates seemed pretty astounded as well, as they were gawking at him through their tears. Kuroo could hear the shrill questioning coming from Hinata, wondering if Tsukishima was broken. Tsukishima replied, probably with some witty retort, and the shrimp just yelled something in response, hopping up and down. It was a wonder that he still had the energy and stamina to do so.

Kuroo couldn’t help but watch with his mouth agape.

And then Tsukishima looked his way. 

Their eyes met for a moment, and Tsukishima smiled even wider-- wider than Kuroo could have ever imagined his smile. It surprised Kuroo, and at the same time, it soothed him. Tsukishima had never looked so sincere. Something began to stir in Kuroo’s chest. Something warm. Something that made him blush despite the fact that he was still warm from the game they had just finished.

 

Kuroo’s legs began to move, slowly but surely, carrying him towards Tsukishima.

Tsukishima turned to say something to his teammates as well, excusing himself from the group, and walked towards Kuroo, meeting him halfway.

“Tsukki… You’re smiling!”

Tsukishima’s smile changed into a comfortable smirk. “Yes, I do that on occasion.”

“I-I know that!! It’s just that this is the first time I’ve seen you so genuinely happy!”

“Contrary to popular belief, even I can feel this human emotion called happiness, Kuroo.”

Kuroo smiled back in response. Tsukishima was teasing him, but Kuroo could tell that he meant it playfully. There was no contempt in their exchanges anymore. Kuroo would even go so far as to call Tsukishima and himself friends.

A short, comfortable silence fell over the two of them. Tsukishima was the one to break it.

“Hey, Kuroo-san…”

“I already said you could drop the honorific, didn’t I?”

“...Kuroo,” Tsukishima started again. Kuroo’s heart did a flip in his chest. It wasn’t a big deal, really, but it made him feel even closer to Tsukki. “Thank you.”

Kuroo remained silent, taken aback by Tsukishima’s honesty. Tsukishima didn’t have to say anything more. Kuroo already knew what Tsukishima was thanking him for-- his mentoring, his friendship, everything.

“I’ll miss you next year.”

“Tsukki…” Kuroo had already cried his eyes out on the court with his teammates, but somehow, he felt like he could cry once more. Tears were already beginning to form, pooling and threatening to fall from his eyes.

This is when it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_I’m in love with Tsukishima Kei._


End file.
